


Dead Girl Walking

by Gellsbells



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dead Girl Walking, F/M, First Time, Heathers The Musical AU, Kissing, One Shot, Sherpa Wearing Beanie Loner Jughead, Smut, in charge Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Betty Cooper is a ‘dead girl walking’ after challenging Queen Bee of Riverdale High Cheryl Blossom. On Monday morning Cheryl will ruin her reputation and effectively her social life. With 30 hours left on the clock before she meets her fate Betty searches for a way to escape. Thankfully she knows just the person to help her do so.Jughead Jones.(Heathers The Musical AU based on the song Dead Girl Walking)





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t listened to this song before I highly recommend it, just be aware it may lead you on a YouTube binge to try and find every performance of it you can. Or maybe that’s just me.

Betty stumbled down the familiar suburban street of Riverdale. Making her way from the local community college where she had fatefully spewed her guts up over Cheryl’s louboutins and sealed her fate. There was still a queasiness in her stomach that she wasn’t sure was entirely caused by the alcohol anymore.

By Monday morning, she would be a nobody. Worse than that she would be on Cheryl’s ‘shit list’. There was no where for her to hide. Cheryl and her cronies would hunt her down eventually and deliver a verbal slaying that would do as good as stuff and mount her against the wall. She had stood by for long enough. Watching Cheryl rule over the school, barking orders, students quaking as she walked down the hall.

The incident with Ethel had been the final straw. It was cruel, and it wasn’t Betty. She was done with her short stint of being one of Cheryl’s minions. If being popular meant destroying those around her who she had at one point in her life called friends, then it wasn’t for her.

Someone needed to be stop her, someone needed to tell her enough was enough.

Betty didn’t regret her actions, not in the slightest, however the choice she had made weighed heavily on her.

A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined what awaited her the next time she set foot inside the walls of Riverdale High.

In exactly 30 hours time she would be faced with the consequences of her actions. But she didn’t have to just accept her fate like livestock waiting in the field to be taken to the slaughter.

She could pretend to be sick come Monday morning or better yet change her name, leave town Just ride away somewhere, she had heard that Seattle was nice this time of year. But it wasn’t like she had a motorbike she could use just to skip town.

Not like a certain beanie wearing loner who moved from place to place, never staying anywhere long enough to make connections that could ruin him like Betty had.

Jughead Jones. He had occupied every day dream she had had since she witnessed the fist fight in the cafeteria where he took down both Reggie and Chuck in front of the school. She had been fascinated then, and seeing him leaving school on the motorbike had only added further fuel to the fire. She imagined wrapping her arms tight around his torso, her face buried in his denim jacket as she breathed in his scent.

The familiar sight of Sunnyside Caravan Park came into view, along with the sight of a very familiar motorbike. The helmet that was hung from the handlebars, a crown painted roughly in the front, looked exactly like the one she had seen him holding earlier at Pop’s.

Next to the bike was a bedroom window and against the warm light of the lamp inside she could see the object of her daydreams pacing around the room. She pulled her lip in between her teeth as she thought of all the things she wanted to do to him.

An idea popped into her head. Not necessarily a bad idea, but one that was definitely misguided. If Cheryl Blossom was going to ruin her on Monday morning she might as well have some fun before hand. Cheryl had forbid her to speak to Jughead since the incident in the cafeteria, which Betty had ultimately ignored flirting with him at Pop Tate’s Diner while an enraged Cheryl shouted at her from her convertible.

This could be her final ‘fuck you’ to Cheryl, and well, she had to admit that there were some other reasons she found herself standing in his yard, watching his shadow move around his room.

She needed this. She needed to lose herself in the feeling of being desired, if she was going to go back to being invisible, or worse, she should at least go out with a bang. So to speak.

He still seemed to be oblivious to her presence as she slid open the window and entered his room. He was dressed in a ‘S’ t-shirt she had seen him wearing around school, his usual jacket slung over his desk chair and the usual tight black jeans which hung low on his hips, drew her attention.

She smiled to herself at the sight of him, becoming more and more confident in her decision. As she slid the window closed, it instead slammed shut causing Jughead to spin on his heels to face her.

“Betty, what are you doing in my room?” His initial look of surprise gave way to amusement as he took in her appearance.

Betty moved towards him, shushing him as she placed a single finger against his lips.

“Sorry, if I startled you.” she whispered.

“You didn’t -” he started, before she pressed her finger against his lips again to silence him.

“I need,” her finger moved down from his lips to trail down his covered chest as a million ideas and thoughts of how she would spend her night filled her mind. “To ride you, until I break you.”

That got his attention and his smile seemed to widen in response. She pushed him back until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he was sitting on it in front of her as she looked down on him.

“I pissed off Cheryl tonight.” She explained, as she moved closer, her legs at either side of his. “Really pissed her off. In fact, I think I have just committed social suicide.” His hands were at the back of her knees, brushing up against her skin and under her pleated skirt. “So if I am on death row, I think I deserve one final meal.” He cocked an eyebrow at her words, and Betty enjoyed the new found confidence within herself.

He went to open his mouth, no doubt to offer a witty retort, which was lost as Betty pushed him back on the bed to lie flat on his back. She crawled over the top of him, her hand hovering over his belt buckle as he rose onto his elbows to watch her.

She looked up at him, “No speaking, just, get out of those pants.”

“But,” Betty groaned in frustration, at his hesitation, maybe he had imagined her to be someone else. More meek, more mild, a girl with everything to lose. But that wasn’t the girl who had crawled through his window tonight.This was the girl who had challenged Cheryl Blossom to lick the vomit from her shoes. This was a very different Betty Cooper.

“Look, I know you think I’m hot.” She continued to undo his belt buckle and he made no move to stop her as she gave a triumphant smile. “I’m pissed as hell and I’m on the pill.” She crawled up his body straddling his lap as he nodded in response his hands settled on her hips.

His hair fell across his forehead, unrestrained by the beanie she had always seen him wearing. He looked almost vulnerable in this moment, a stark contrast to when she had seen him at Pop’s earlier that night, telling her that he had no attachments, that nothing mattered.

Betty cradled his face in her hands as the gravity of her situation hit her. She was about to really do this, lose her virginity to a boy that she hardly knew anything about and what she had heard hardly made him ideal boyfriend material. But she needed this. And there was something about Jughead that made her feel something special, more than the popularity that she had coveted so much had made her feel. That made him special.

“You’re beautiful,” he scoffed at her statement, turning away from her and the compliment as she pulled his face to hers again. “You can say you’re numb inside, that you don’t feel it. But I can’t agree with you. It’s the world around us that is fucked up. High school, the bullies, our parents, this whole damn town.” Her hand reached up to brush away the curl that had fallen across his forehead. “I want to just stay here, with you. Keep this place just for us. Keep this moment just for us.” She mused out loud as she gazed into his blue eyes. She was sure she could see a glimpse of hope flash before they hardened again. “Screw them all.”

“Works for me.” Jughead responded as he pulled off his shirt and Betty pressed her lips against his.Her tongue sliding over his as she kissed him greedily. This was what she had been craving since she sneaked into his room. He tasted faintly of Mountain Dew and she felt she could get lost in the way his mouth moved against hers. The push and pull between them. His fingers fumbled with the small buttons of her blouse. She pushed away his hands in frustration, pulling the edges of her blouse until the material gave way and she could hear the buttons hit the floor.

“Oh, God.” Jughead breathed out as his hands skimmed up her bare waist, his eyes trailing up, taking in every part of her uncovered creamy white skin. She could feel the goosebumps emerge on her skin under his scrutiny, the need to take control resurfacing as she, tugged at his hair pulling his face to her chest, letting out a moan as his lips moved over the delicate lace of her bra. He pulled back for a moment.

“Wait a second, how did you find me?”

“Motorbike,” She explained quickly as he tugged on his hair again. “Out the front.” Her hands trailed down his chest, moving lower to undo the button of his jeans.“Kiss me.” She demanded as she pulled him up against her, needing further contact, writing against him as she sought out her own pleasure. She could swear she heard something rip.

“I think we just tore the sheet.” Jughead said with a laugh, hinting at a nervousness that she hadn’t expected.

“Let’s break the whole damn bed.” She let out as her nails dug into his arms as she ground against him. She noticed the can of Mountain Dew near his bed, smiling as she thought he would be needing all his energy for what she had planned for tonight. The way his hands moved across her body, paired with the friction of their bodies moving against each other felt better than she had ever imagined, but she needed something more. She needed to feel more.

“Pull my hair,” she ordered him, a flash of hesitation crossed his face before he followed her request, tugging on her ponytail causing her to groan, while his lips attacked her neck, a nip of teeth against her skin heightening the sensation. His fingers pulled at the tie that secured her hair, allowing it to spill over her shoulders. She felt bare, uncovered while he continued to stare until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Touch me,” she took his hands and pressed them against her breasts, “here.”

Jughead, was eager to oblige, his hands moved to palm her lace covered breasts as Betty moaned her appreciation at the warmth of his touch. His arms wrapped tightly around her before he flipped their positions, her body trapped underneath the weight of his.

His bare chest pressed against her before he rolled to his side. She stiffened under his touch as his hand ran up from her knee to her thigh, slipping underneath her skirt. His eyes meeting hers in challenge and she held his gaze, her composure maintained as his hand moved higher.

Her breathing quickened as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and brushed against her core.

“Oh - there,” she moaned and he hummed appreciatively at her response. His fingers created slow torturous circles that made her breathing stagger and her hands tighten around his sheet, twisting the material tightly, while his lips continued to tease and nip at her neck.

“Make me forget this whole damn place,” she begged as his fingers slipped inside her while his thumb continued to trace those slow circles. Her hips moved to meet his touch as she felt a pressure build within her. The whole world come crashing down around her as the sensation overtook her body and she screamed his name, before he covered her mouth with his own swallowing her cries. Her teeth bit down on his lip and he pulled back, as she noted the taste of blood in her mouth.

“Ow.” He let out. He removed his hand from underneath her skirt to touch his lip. His tongue ran over the wound, a wicked grin crossed his lips, “Okay.” he said before he pulled her on top of him, allowing her full control as her hips ground into his. She felt him rub up against her, before they removed the final barriers between them and he slid into her. Her body stilled, before she moved against him. Her hips moved in a gentle rhythm until she knew she needed more. Her body moving against his as she chased her release. Their mouths colliding together in a tangle of teeth, tongues and moans. He moved his mouth lower, to suck on her neck, a hint of teeth, that made her hips buck against him, her hands clinging to him as she increased her pace.

“Wait, Betts, if you keep moving like that I won’t be able to.” She felt him come undone underneath her, his fingers digging into her hips as her body shuddered against him, the sensation overtaking her body once again.

She collapsed, spent, in his arms as her pulled her body close to his own. Her head rested against his chest,  his heart thudded against her ear. His hand brushed her hair away from her forehead and she looked up at him. Surprised when he leant down to press a gentle kiss against her own lips, before he tightened his arms around her.

And this moment, really did feel beautiful, for this dead girl walking.


End file.
